Hercules Meets the Xmen
by I.C.2014
Summary: Hercules, instead of being an actual god, is a mutant that is living on a farm in Greece. After an incident causes Cerebro to get a lock on him, Charles Xavier gathers the X-men to find him.
1. Chapter 1

Hercules meets the X-men

_**Summary:**_ Hercules, instead of being an actual god, is a mutant that is living on a farm in Greece. After an incident causes Cerebro to get a lock on him, Charles Xavier gathers the X-men to find him.

**NOTE:** This is what I came up with after watching Hercules on Saturday. Don't laugh and if you have some criticism, write it in a review in a polite and mature manner please. Thank you and enjoy =)

Chapter 1

A carriage that was carrying hay came rushing down the hillside in a dangerously fast pace. The carriage rushed toward a town, located just down the hill and came to a screeching halt. An old man, wearing a big hat came off the carriage cautiously. The old man calmly walked over to the front of the carriage, where a teenaged boy held onto to the sides of it.

The old man patted the boy on the shoulders while the boy grinned. "Nice job with the carriage Hercules," the man said admiringly in Greek. The old man rubbed the boy's hair. "I wouldn't have had you doing that if Penelope hadn't sprained her ankle." The old man point his finger to towards the carriage, where an old donkey was sitting down, with a wrap tied around her ankle. The donkey gave a "neyh," as if to show that she agreed.

The boy known as Hercules laughed. "It's okay dad," the boy also said in Greek. He walked over to the back of the carriage, where there were five huge stacks of hay. People in the town watched with apprehension as the boy unloaded all the stacks with only one hand.

The man, who saw his son unloading the hay, put his hand up to stop him. "Leave it in the cart Hercules. I still have to talk to Mr. Agace about the price for all of that."

Hercules dropped the hay back on the carriage with such force, that Penelope ended being thrown into the sky. Hercules winced. "Sorry Penelope!" After a few moments, the donkey fell back down. Hercules managed to catch her before she got seriously injured. Hercules' father shook his head with a smile on his face. His son was definitely something special.

"Now Hercules," the old man started. "Remember to-"

"Stay with the cart," Hercules interrupted. "I know Pop."

The old man petted his son's red hair again. "Good." The old man went inside one of the nearest shops to sell his hay. Hercules stood around, watching the whole town. He was bored, until he noticed the owner of a pottery shop struggling with one of his vases. As soon as the man was about to drop the large vase, Hercules walked over and caught it.

The man let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "Thank you."

Hercules showed his face from the other side of the vase. "You're welcome."

The man's expression instantly changed from happy to fearful. "H- hercules."

"Do you need help putting this back on the shelf?" Hercules asked.

"No!" The shopkeeper exclaimed. "No, I can do it myself." The shopkeeper snatched the vase out of the young boy's grip and struggled to put it back on the shelf. Once he was done with that, the man quickly escorted Hercules out of his store and, when the boy was outside, locked his doors and pulled down the curtains.

Hercules stood there for a moment, speechless. "... okay then." Suddenly an object hit him in the head. He rubbed the spot where the object, which turned out to be a frisbee, made contact before going to the floor. Hercules picked it up from the floor.

"Hey! Sorry about that!" A blond boy, Hercules' age yelled. He ran over to the spot where Hercules stood. As soon as the boy was close enough to Hercules, his eyes widened in both recognition and fear.

Hercules, who was unaware of the fear in the boy's eyes, smiled, and held the frisbee in the boy's direction. "It's alright," he said. "Is it okay if I joined in?"

The boy hesitated. "Um... actually... we have... five players already," the boy said, holding up his fingers, "and we want to keep it an even number."

Hercules thought about that statement. "Hey wait minute," he said, finally catching on. "Five isn't an even number."

The blond boy grabbed the frisbee from Hercules' hand and ran towards his friends standing nearby. "What a loser," the blond mutter to his friends.

"Yeah," one boy said, laughing. "They need to start calling him Jerk-ules." All of the boys shared a laugh, while running away, leaving a very embarrassed Hercules standing alone.

Hercules looked down at the ground, gloomily, as he made his way back towards the carriage, standing next to Penelope with a sigh.

Suddenly, just as before, the frisbee came flying towards Hercules. The only difference was that this time, Hercules was determined to catch it. "I got it! I got it!" he called.

The blond boy from earlier saw what was going to happen. "No!" he called.

Hercules, after finally catching the elusive frisbee, slipped and bumped into one of the big, white pillars that surrounded the town. The strong boy bumped into that pillar so hard, it crumpled and fell on top of another pillar, which fell into another, causing a sort of domino effect. People screamed and ran in fright as the different pillars fell on their shops and houses

After realizing the chaos he causes, Hercules recovered and ran after the falling pillars in a useless attempt to stop more from falling.

The man from the pottery shop, after hearing the commotion, opened the door to see what was happening. The man noticed the pillars that were falling in his shop's direction. The man released a panicked scream before grabbing his vases, hoping to protect them from harm. The man closed his eyes and stiffened, waiting for the impact he was sure was coming. When he realized that nothing else happened, he opened his eyes. The last pillar had fallen on a wall that was next to the other side of his shop, which stopped the pillar from being able to fall further. He man sighed in relief when he realized that his vases would be safe.

Hercules still ran towards the shop where the pillars almost fell. Along the way, the teenager lost his balance and slid in the mud, towards the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper, who saw him, almost wept at his bad luck.

The sound of a collision could be heard, along with the sounds made by the breaking vases. The shopkeeper, enraged by what happened, found the energy to get back up and yell.

* * *

><p>Professor Charles Xavier opened his eyes. Next to him, stood Logan, also known as Wolverine, and watched Professor Xavier take off the helmet that connected him to Cerebro. "Well Chuck?" Logan asked, waiting.<p>

"Prepare the X-Jet," Xavier said. "We'll take the rest of the X-men with us."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going Chuck?"

Professor Xavier turned to study one of his closest friends. "Greece."

* * *

><p>The shopkeeper quickly rounded on Hercules. "You ruined my vases!" He yelled in Greek. "Téras!" (1).<p>

Hercules' father came out of the crowd an stood in front of the shopkeeper, shielding his son from the angry man. "Please calmed down," the old man asked. "He's only a boy."

The shopkeeper rounded onto Hercules' old father. "Your son is a menace Amphitryon!" the shopkeeper yelled, jabbing a finger in the older man's chest. "He's a menace!"

A woman came from the crowd and pointed an accusatory finger at Hercules. "Daímonas!" (2). A group of people all yelled in agreement.

Hercules cowered behind his father. Amphitryon stood up to the angry crowd, protecting the boy from them. "Everyone, please calm down," the old said. "Hercules didn't mean any harm; he just doesn't know his own strength sometimes.

The blond boy came out of the crowd and snatched the forgotten frisbee out of Hercules. "Look what you did to our town!" the nameless boy yelled. " Téras! Just stay away from us." Everyone nodded in agreement and started throwing anything that they could find such as rotten fruits, vegetables, rocks and sticks. Hercules gently pushed his father towards exit of the town. After that, Hercules ran quickly go get Penelope and the carriage before he dragged it all back towards his father. Both father and son quickly ran out of the town and towards their home.

* * *

><p>"So, like, where are we going again?" Kitty asked for the third time.<p>

Logan shook his head in frustration. "Okay, this is going to be the LAST time I say this so you better be listen good."

"We're going to Greece," Logan explained. "Cerebro picked up a mutant, who apparently lives on a farm there. We're going there to see if he would come to the Institute."

"Oh," Kitty said.

"So do we know that this one can do Professor?" Kurt asked, looking at the man sitting in his wheelchair.

"Well Kurt," Professor Xavier answered, "he is extremely strong for his age."

"So this kid has super strength?" Scott asked.

The Professor nodded. "Yes and he's having a hard time control that strength."

Logan nodded his head.

Storm continued to drive the jet. "We will reach our location in a few hours."

* * *

><p>The townspeople looked at the mess that was caused by Hercules and they were still angry about what happened.<p>

"Something needs to be done about that téras," one man yelled. "He can't be allowed to roam free."

"After all of the chaos he caused here? No way is he going to get away with this! He could have hurt someone!"

"That daímonas needs to be vanquished." The shopkeeper from the pottery shop called. "We should do it tonight! While we still have a chance!"

Everyone nodded their heads. This was the last straw. Hercules can't be allowed to live around normal people like them. He needed to be taken care of before he became a problem.

And so, the townspeople hatched a plan.

* * *

><p>Hercules and his father came home hours earlier. Hercules' mother, Alcmene was cooking dinner. She let out a sad sigh. She had just heard about what had happened in town. It made the woman almost want to cry. Those people just didn't understand how special her son was.<p>

Once she was done preparing lunch, she looked out the kitchen window. Hercules had gone outside to sit on a nearby ledge that looked towards the sea. Her husband went outside to comfort him.

Amphitryon walked over to where his son was sitting. He could see the boy throwing rocks into the sea. The sad sight broke his heart. Amphitryon took his hat off his head to rub his head before putting it back on. He sat down next to Hercules and put an arm around him. "Hercules," he said. "About earlier… don't listen to what they say. It isn't true."

"Yes it is," Hercules answered gloomily. His hair covered his bangs, making his eyes impossible to see. "It is true. I am a téras."

"No you're not," Amphitryon answered determinedly. He took his son's chin in his hand and made his son turn to face him. "You are not a téras. You will never be one. You're just very special and there's nothing wrong with that."

Hercules shook his head. "I don't get it," he said. He looked as if he was on the brink of tears. "I've tried to fit in; I really do, but it's like… every time I try to fit in, I just end up making everything worse. I really try…"

"I know," Amphitryon said, nodding his head. "I know you try and it's okay. The townspeople will forget if we give them a few days and they'll get over it. In the meantime, why don't you go visit your Uncle Phil? It had been a while since you've seen him."

Hercules nodded his head. "I should probably go now if I want to be there before nightfall."

"You don't have to leave now," Amphitryon said. "Your mother is making lunch. Eat with us and leave after that."

Hercules nodded his head. Lunch and Uncle Phil sounded like a very good idea. They quickly went back home and, along with Alcmene, ate lunch silently. After that, Hercules packed his things so that he could leave. Once he was done, he hugged both his parents goodbye and they watched as he left home.

* * *

><p>The X-men managed to find a place to land the X-Jet without it being noticed. Once they finally landed, they exited the jet, wearing their normal clothing; they didn't want to attract too much attention when they were in town.<p>

Logan turned on the cloaking device on the jet, before he turned to the rest of the team. "Now listen. We don't know where this kid lives. We only know that it's near this town, so we'll have to ask the people some questions to find him."

"This is the town where Cerebro picked up his location right?" Scott asked.

Logan nodded. "So let's go X-men." The team all walked over to the town and what they saw left them speechless for several moments.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence. "Um… guys? Where did all of the town's people go?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>NOTE:<span>** The meaning of the words that were mentioned in this chapter

1:Téras means freak or monster in Greek

2: Daímonas means demon in Greek


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shortly after Hercules had left, his parent continued to do the normal household chores. Amphitryon gathered his crop, while Alcmene gathered the eggs from the chicken coup. All was peaceful between the two, until a large group of people came towards their farm.

"Amphitryon!" Hercules' father turned around to face who was calling him. It was the man who owned the pottery shop. Amphitryon noticed the other townspeople that stood behind them and he quickly stood protectively in front of his wife, who also noticed the crowd that stood in front of their farm.

"Is there something that I can help you all with?" Amphitryon asked. Alcmene stayed close to her husband.

"Where is that spawn?" the man asked.

Alcmene blinked. "Spawn?"

"Hercules! Where is Hercules?" The shopkeeper yelled. The townspeople all nodded their heads vigorously.

The old couple looked at the townspeople in shock. "He's not here!" Alcmene yelled. "Please leave him alone!"

"Leave him alone?" the shopkeeper yelled in outrage. He turned to the already riled up crowd. "That téras single-handedly destroys our town and _we're_ the ones that need to leave him alone!" The crowd yelled in outrage. The self- proclaimed leader of the mob turned back around to face the parents. "Now where is he?"

"We're not telling you!" Amphitryon yelled. He had heard enough of the townspeople hateful spew about his son. "He's not here! Now get off my property!"

The townspeople became even more enraged by the statement. They decided that more needed to be done; Aphitryon and Alcmene needed to be punished as well for raising such a trómos trómo (3). The townspeople walked towards the old couple, surrounding them with their superior numbers.

* * *

><p>"Herc!" A fat, short man called as soon as he saw Hercules. The man ran to the taller boy, with a smile, and hugged him. "It's good to see you!"<p>

Hercules, not wanting to find out the real reason for his visit, put on a brave smile and hugged him back. "Hello Uncle Phil."

The man named Philoctetes watched his nephew closely. What he saw made his smile disappear. He quickly studied his nephew. "What's wrong kid?"

Hercules was about answer, when Phil raised his hand to stop him. "Kid, I've known you since you were in diapers; don't even think about lying to me. Now tell me what happened."

Hercules sighed. He told his Uncle the whole story about what the events that took place back in town.

* * *

><p>Professor Xavier ordered everyone back to the X-Jet. While everyone was seated and strapped in, he closed his eyes. Professor Xavier used his telepathy, hoping to find the young mind that they were looking for. What he did find made him gasp.<p>

"Professor?" Storm asked, concerned. She strapped Professor Xavier's wheelchair so that it would stay still while in flight.

Professor Xavier didn't answer until he was sure that he found what he was looking. "I'm fine Storm," the Professor assured her. "I have found him, but unfortunately I fear there is more trouble brewing. We must find him as quickly."

Storm, sensing the urgency in the Professor voice, quickly started the engines on the jet. They had to find this mutant and quickly.

* * *

><p>Hercules had been at his Uncle Phil's house for a couple of hours now. After he had told Phil about the events that took place in town, Phil, instead of trying to comfort Hercules like Amphitryon did, Phil told him to run laps. Hercules suited up and started running in the training area behind Phil's house.<p>

Some people may have found it confusing that his Uncle did not try to make him feel better, but to Hercules this was normal. In all of the years Hercules had known him, his Uncle Phil had never been the comforting type; he never really understood how to deal with emotional situations, except through training. Training was something that Uncle Phil understood well, being a retired Olympic triathlon trainer.

Hercules was fine with that. It actually made him feel better that his Uncle wasn't trying to waste words trying to comfort him. Sometimes words were not even needed; training was a good thing right now. It was something that he was comfortable with. It was something that he had been doing since he was able to walk and speak and, unlike people, it has never really hurt him.

Hercules continued to run. Once he was done with his fifteenth lap he moved on to the elevated handle bars. He body swung expertly on the bars doing multiple flips in the air before actually grabbing onto the next bars. When he was finally reached the final bar, Hercules flipped once so that he was standing on top on it, instantly lowering himself into a crouch. This was his favorite part.

Phil watched as his nephew launched himself into the sky, reaching heights that should have been impossible for the boy. The balding man shook his head, secretly smiling. "Show off," he muttered.

Hercules traveled high above the cloud; it was almost as if he had reached Heaven. He finally stopped going up and started going down. He had just started falling when he felt something hit him. All Hercules knew was the great wave of pain he felt in his entire body before he fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Oh no!" Storm yelled. "We hit someone!"<p>

"Kurt, 'port outside to catch him!" Professor Xavier ordered urgently.

"On it!" Kurt disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear outside of the jet. After he grabbed the unconscious stranger, he teleported right back into the jet. When they were both safely in the jet, Kurt noticed the boy in his arms. He was about the same age, if not a little younger than himself. He dragged the boy all the way to the back of the jet so that he would be able to lay down comfortably.

Rouge watched as Kurt dropped the stranger across from her/ The other teenaged mutants came to the back to study the stranger.

"It's, like, a boy, like, our age," Kitty pointed out.

"Wow Kitty, how could you possibly tell?" Rouge asked, sarcastically.

"Leave Kitty alone Rouge," Scott ordered.

Rouge looked at Scott with a wounded expression before her eyes hardened with anger. "Or what four eye?" She demanded in her southern drawl. "You gonna make me?"

Scott was about to answer when the professor wheeled through. "Enough from the both of you," Charles ordered. "This boy could have been seriously hurt. This is not the time for the both of you to be arguing."

Both Scott and Rouge managed to look ashamed by their behavior. "Sorry Professor," Scott said. Rouge stayed silent as Professor Xavier came closer to look at the unconscious boy.

Logan walked closer.

"This is the young man that we have been looking for and it's time to land," Xavier said, answering a question that only he had heard. As if sensing the presence of the people surrounding him, the stranger finally stirred.

* * *

><p>Phil continued to watch, hoping that his nephew would come back down soon. At first, when he noticed that Hercules was taking longer to get down than usual, Phil wasn't worried. Now he was completely panicking now. "Come on kid," Phil pleaded. "Just be okay and come back already." Phil's stomach was in knots. He should have never allowed Hercules to continue doing that and now it was probably too late to do anything about it for all he knew.<p>

Phil was pulled from his thoughts when a big gust of wind blew so strongly that he had to shield his face with his arms. Phil heard sounds that made him curious. He moved his arms out of his face slightly to see what was happening. There was nothing there. Phil was confused. Then what was making those sounds? He thought. There was a loud thump, as if something invisiblle had landed. Phil watched, fascinated as the tall grass on the field flattened to the ground and something- a plane?- appeared out of nowhere, like a magician's trick,

The mysterious vehicle opened up, creating an even bigger wind. Phil watched as shadows came out of the aircraft. The shadows walked closer to where Phil was standing, making it easier for him to be able to recognize the shadows as human beings. One of the people that he saw made Phil run over and hug him. It was his nephew Hercules.

"You stupid kid," Phil said in Greek. One he was done hugging his nephew he slapped him on his side. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I swear to the gods, I'm gonna make you run laps so hard, you'll regret pulling that stunt ever again."

"I'm sorry," Hercules said. "I didn't mean to make you worry like that.

"Please, it really isn't the boy 's fault Mister..." a voice pleaded, also in perfect Greek. Phil turned and noticed the man who spoke to him, sitting in a wheelchair. He looked at all of the strangers that came out of that invisible thing. Something wasn't right.

"Who are you?" Phil asked angrily.

"Please forgive me for all of this," the man said. Phil noticed a dark skinned with long, white locks pushing the man in the wheelchair forward. "My name is Charles Xavier."

"Great to know," Phil responded rudely. "Now what do you want?"

At that moment, Xavier's response was interrupted. An object was shot into the air and landed right in front of Phil. It was an arrow. There was something that was something that was tied around it. Phil slowly walked over to the arrow before, quickly unwrapping the paper around the arrow. He opened it and slowly read the words written on it. His eyes widened in shock'; he read it again to make sure he wasn't mistaken in his meaning. He paled.

Hercules noticed his Uncle's reaction, what was wrong? "Phil?" Hercules asked, concerned. He walked over to the panicked man.

Xavier's students looked curious. "I wonder what's wrong?" Rogue asked, her Southern accent made noticeable.

"Hercules' parents are in trouble," Professor Xavier answered. "They have been kidnapped. Wolverine, prepare the X-jet."

Logan did not need to be told twice. "Hey!" He shouted in English. Hercules and Phil looked towards them. "If you want to help them, get on the jet right now!"

"X-Men! Let's move!" Scott, also known as Cyclops ordered.

Everyone soon rushed onto the jet, even Phil. After everyone else was strapped in, Storm and Wolverine sat in the front of the Jet and began piloting.

Phil looked over at the man who spoke to him earlier, the one that called himself Charles Xavier. "Who are you?" he asked in English.

"I already to," the Professor answered. "My name is Charles Xavier."

Phil became angry by the response. "Don't play smart with me! Why are you here? What do you want?"

Professor Xavier smiled in a benevolent way. "I'm apologize for my impolite response. I will tell why we have come."

* * *

><p><strong>Note:<strong> 3. trómos trómo means terror


End file.
